vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ezmeralda Cortez
Name: Ezmeralda Viridiana Montenegro-Cortez Age: 67 Status: Alive Race: Human Affiliations: Cortez Clan Occupation: Head of Cortez Clan, Ruler of Isla de Cortez Birthday: May 5 Aliases: Doña Ezmeralda, Doña Montenegro, Reina Cortez, Condesa Viridiana, Baronesa Del Mar, The Pirate Queen Bounty: 9,100 Ezmeralda Montenegro Cortez is the wife of the late Priate King Hernandez Cortez, and the mother of Hector and Hiraldo. She is the most wanted female Pirate in the world. Even though she is retired from the life of piracy, she is still considered the head of the infamous Cortez Clan. She is a living legend, and is known, and feared, throughout the entire world. Her name alone is enough strike fear into an entire nation, and her mere presence is enough to cause a whole kingdom to declare a state of emergency. Appearance Women from the Montenegro family are all known as lavish beauties, and Ezmeralda is no exception. She has long black hair that she frequently maintains in a neat, orderly bun. Her skin is exotically shaded, even for someone from the Southern Seas. Although she is in the later half of her life, she has retained much of her beauty, and is aging like a fine wine. Like most women of her family, she has a beauty spot beneath the left side of her lip. Her eyes are an extremely pale blue, and this is because Ezmeralda is blind. Before she lost her eyesight, her eyes were a vibrant, fierce green. She stands tall at 6'3, and her body is mostly slender, save for her wide hips and ample rear. She has numerous scars from her days as the Pirate Queen, as well as has multiple tattoos, one of her own family, one of the Cortez, as well as a tally tattoo of all the important ships she sunk. She dresses mainly in high class clothing, and has a taste for black dresses from all around the world. She owns an entire room dedicated solely for all the jewelry she's amassed over the years. Personality The Pirate Queen When she was younger and active in piracy, particularly during the time when the Cortez and Montenegro were the most feared flags in the entire world, Ezmeralda was an incredibly aggressive and fiery tempered woman. She did whatever the hell she wanted, and took whatever she wanted by any means necessary. She was feared by the entire world (and still is), and knew this fact well. The life of piracy was the life for her, and she loved all the excess vice and thrill that came with it. She had (and still does) a natural killer instinct, and was quite bloodthirsty, always eager to add to the violence, and more often than not, if there was none, starting some on her own. She had quite the reputation as a maneater, and used and abused any man foolish enough to fall for her for her own personal gains without a single care about him. Current Having quite literally, seen it and done it all, Ezmeralda is an extremely wise woman with enough experience to fill countless pages. Unlike when she was younger, she is drastically calmer, and is in fact a very kind and gentle, motherly person. She has seen all the world has to offer, and knows in her heart, that there is no greater treasure than family. Category:People Category:Alive Category:Antihero Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Leader Category:Royalty